


(Had a name and lost it but needed something here)

by wilddragonflying



Series: WIPs that I really should finish.... [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, M/M, Slavery, Werewolves as Slaves, institutional slavery, slave!Derek, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilddragonflying/pseuds/wilddragonflying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Yes the title is true)</p><p>Stiles is on a trip to Mexico when he comes up with the "brilliant" idea to buy a werewolf--He tells himself it's to help wolves get better treatment by exposing what happens to them when they're captured by non-licensed hunters, but really?</p><p>He just couldn't stand to leave Derek in that hellhole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Had a name and lost it but needed something here)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post: http://hellasterek.tumblr.com/post/89901658085/teen-wolf-au-in-a-world-in-which-werewolves-are
> 
> This is a bit different than the OP's tags, and definitely different from the fic the OP mentions in their post, so I don't think I'm infringing on anyone's territory-- if you think I am, though, feel free to tell me! I don't want to be stepping on anyone's toes.

Stiles had to refrain from rolling his eyes at the clicheness of the setup. Seriously, there were good places that, while they sold werewolves(which Stiles definitely didn't agree with, but he was just one of few who didn't), at least treated the werewolves like what they were-- people with enhanced strength, senses, and the ability to turn furry once a month. In other words, they provided them with good, nutritious food, clean water, comfortable clothing, and books and even supervised computer times and other things to help the werewolves keep themselves entertained.

This place, on the other hand-- a dirty little place in the middle of Nowhere, Mexico-- was the complete opposite. Stiles had already passed a couple of rooms in which he could see wolves strung up on wires, bloodied and exhausted. It made him furious, but he kept in mind the fact that he was helping to take out places like this, to-- if he couldn't abolish the werewolf slavery-- at least make it much harder for people like this Family to operate, and much easier for them to get caught.

"Here we are," the woman announced, opening a door and ushering Stiles through. "Native Californian wolves-- two fine male specimens. We have female, as well, if you would prefer that."

Stiles straightened his shoulders and stepped closer to the two wolves in front of him-- they looked like they were related. Maybe not as close as brothers, or father-son. Maybe uncle and nephew. The man on the left was labeled 31, and the man on the right was labeled 30. Stiles took his time examining each; his best friend, Scott, had been turned by an escaped feral alpha, so Stiles knew what to look for. Thankfully, the city had allowed Melissa to keep Scott; Beacon Hills was a more progressive town, not as conservative and traditional as many other cities in the United States, or even in the rest of the world. Still, Stiles knew what to look for in a werewolf, and while he liked what he saw in both, there was just something about N-30 that he liked a bit more.

Neither wolf looked at him, so Stiles didn't ask to see their eyes-- it didn't matter to him, either way. He only had enough cash to purchase one wolf.

Backing away, Stiles nodded to the woman, who led him back to the office. "So," she asked, "did you see something you liked?"

Stiles nodded, pulling out a stack of cash. "Ten grand for number 30," he said simply.

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Derek Hale, hm?" she mused. "An interesting choice. What do you want with him?"

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "What I want with him doesn't concern you."

The woman chuckled. "Please, my dear, we both know that wolves are hardly ever... House-trained. They are not neat creatures by nature. Whatever could you possibly want with him?"

Stiles allowed a small smirk to twist his mouth. "I like the look of his mouth. Pretty sure I can find a use for that."

The woman grinned. "Well, that you can-- but ten thousand is a bit... Low."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Please. In the condition he's in, you'd be lucky to find someone else willing to pay anything over five for him. Beaten, bloodied-- wolfsbane, I'm assuming-- and electrocuted? Not to mention I didn't exactly see a lot of food and water around here, or really much signs of it. Ten grand will keep your little operation running for quite some time."

He had her; the woman was proud, but the promise of more than twice what a wolf was worth was tempting-- too tempting to resist. "Very well. We have a deal, then." She turned to a man and nodded; the man left and returned shortly leading Derek into the chamber by a leash. The werewolf's hands were cuffed behind him, or bound, and he was being led by a collar and leash; Stiles could see the unhealing scrape marks, and knew that they had coated the collar, and probably whatever was keeping Derek's hands behind his back, with wolfsbane oil.

He focused on the woman, who handed him a key. "That will unlock his collar, should you wish to remove it," she said. "The ropes can be cut." Taking the money, she added, "Have fun with your pretty little purchase, señor."

Stiles forced a smirk to his face, making himself take his time looking Derek over, pretending to be imagining all the perverted things he could do to the wolf while he mentally took stock of how much medicine he was going to need. "I will."

***

The first thing Stiles did after he locked the motel room door behind him was close the mountain ash line surrounding the room, and then draw the blinds, making sure that no one could see into the room. A quick circuit of the suite and a few muttered words ensured that there would be nothing for anyone spying through any means-- physical, electronic, or magical-- to see. Then and only then did Stiles remove Derek's collar before untying the rope binding his wrists.

It worried Stiles that Derek didn't make any noise, or any move other than to bring his hands into his lap and clasp them there. Frowning slightly, Stiles kneeled down in front of Derek, lifting the wolf's hands. "Jesus Christ," he hissed, taking in the raw scrapes on the other man's wrists. "Those have to hurt. Hold on a second, I've got some salve in my bag that should help."

Again, Derek didn't do or say anything, just sat there. Stiles knew that the salve stung, but Derek showed no sign of it. It really worried Stiles. "Hey," he said softly, trying to catch Derek's gaze. "You can speak, you know? And move. I bought a werewolf, not a robot."

Stiles got up to put the salve back in his bag, and he almost missed Derek's first words to him. "I assume you want me in your bed, Master?" The werewolf's voice was flat, toneless.

Stiles whipped around and stared at him in shock. "What? No, dude, that's-- No. I didn't buy you for _sex_ , Jesus."

Derek frowned, obviously confused. "You paid ten thousand dollars for me-- people only pay that much if they want sex."

"Of course I paid ten thousand for you-- she wouldn't have taken anything less," Stiles snapped. "And no, I don't want you for sex-- that's barbaric. I like my sexual partners consenting, thank you very much."

Stiles turned back around with some bandages. "I'm going to wrap your neck and wrists, just to make sure nothing gets in those scrapes. Then you are going to lay down on that bed and sleep while I go hunt down something for us to eat, okay?"

"Yes, Master," Derek said, his voice once again flat, and Stiles sighed.

"That wasn't an actual order, you know," he said quietly as he started wrapping Derek's neck first, taking care that the bandage wasn't too tight. "I'm used to talking to my idiot friend-- who's also a werewolf, but he was turned illegally and his mom was allowed to keep him because of that. She actually got a fucking huge settlement from the owners of the alpha who escaped and went feral and bit him. Anyway, he hardly ever goes to sleep some nights unless I or his mom or girlfriend tie him to the bed and all but drug him to get him to sleep."

Derek didn't answer until Stiles had started working on his wrist. "I didn't know that the laws were changing," he admitted softly. "I... Haven't been free in a long time."

Stiles didn't push, except to say, "Well, if I have anything to say about it, you will be free soon."

He caught the frightened look on the wolf's face, and hastened to add, "I'm not just gonna dump you in the middle of nowhere; I'm going to make sure you can fend for yourself and everything first. I want to make sure you can swim and won't just flounder around and then sink, y'know?"

After a moment, Derek nodded, and Stiles resumed wrapping the wolf's wrist. "My dad's the sheriff of Beacon Hills," he said quietly. "I work under him; I'm a deputy. I don't really agree with slavery-- and yes, I know I bought you, but I've got a reason. I don't want to share that reason until I'm sure that we're in a secure place, which probably won't be until we're back in Beacon Hills." He finished wrapping Derek's other wrist, and then looked up to meet his wolf's eyes for the first time; they almost took his breath away. After a second, Stiles realized he was staring, and flushed, standing up and walking back to the table which held his bag. "I know you don't have any reason to, but I'm going to ask you to trust me when I say that I am going to help you."

He didn't expect Derek to answer, but he did. "You're not lying," the wolf observed, his eyes tracking Stiles's every movement. "Your heartbeat's steady."

Stiles smiled, pleased. "I didn't lie," he agreed. "I'm going to go get some food, okay? Help yourself to the bed, bathroom, anything you need. I'm just going to ask that you not touch my bag-- I've got some... Erm, delicate items in it. Some of them bite."

Derek nodded in what Stiles assumed was understanding, and Stiles smiled. "Also, I hope you know how to use a toilet; I don't have a litter box," he said blithely on his way out the door, grinning when Derek snorted.

_To be Continued_


End file.
